


Stardust

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Star Trek AU, haru likes space bc it makes him feel free, haru likes water bc it reminds him of space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when people have to do the wrong thing. Haruka knew this, better than just about anyone aboard his ship. What he didn't know, though, was where the line was drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnnn ive had this sitting in my computer for like forever b y e
> 
> hope u enjoy it, im a sucker for space aus and star trek is my fave sci-fi franchise sO it only made sense to put the two together

_Space_.

 

Haruka sank further into the lukewarm water filling his bathtub, closing his eyes and letting his nose rest just above the liquid. His limbs felt heavy, gravity weighing him down far too much after a six-month mission spent exploring uncharted territories. Earth was too heavy for him, he was already itching to return to the freedom of outer space, to see light and void outside of his window instead of smog and people. Earth was too full, the Federation headquarters were too full, Haruka longed for his little ship with his little crew. He sank down lower, completely submerging himself in the water and relishing the comforting silence that came with it. Haruka liked water, it felt like space. Water made him feel weightless. Water made him feel free.

The silence was so thick that at first, he didn’t hear soft knocking against the wood of his door. His movements were slow when he did, though, he took his time getting out of the bath after calling out a quick “One moment, sorry.” He donned a shirt, not bothering to change out of his swimsuit because he’d probably be getting back in the bath the moment he was done anyway. He padded over to the door on damp feet, pulling it open to reveal his - very irritated - commander.

“Rin,” he said simply, because wasn’t really much else to say. “What are you doing?”

Rin scowled at him. “With all due respect, _Captain_ , it really doesn’t take that long to get out of the bath.” Haruka shrugged at his scathing words, knowing Rin was probably a lot less ruffled than he pretended to be. He always was such a drama queen, really. “Admiral called for us.”

That was new.

“What does he want? We just got back, can’t I bathe in peace?”

“Apparently not,” Rin replied, pulling at the sleeves of his gray uniform. “Suit up, _Captain_ Nanase, we’ve got shit to do.”

 

When Haruka walked into Admiral Sasabe’s office half an hour later, he wasn’t expecting the captain of the USS Samezuka, largest Ambassador class starship, to be there as well. He ducked his head to avoid the piercing gaze of the redheaded man, instead turning to the Admiral and saluting. Rin stood off to the side, eyeing Mikoshiba with something like reverence as he addressed the Admiral.

“It’s the middle of the night, sir. With all due respect, what are we doing here?”

Sasabe stepped out from behind his desk, back stiff and arms straight at his sides. “Gentlemen,” he said, tension evident in his voice, “we have a major problem.” Mikoshiba uncrossed his arms and stood a bit straighter, while Haruka just stared at Sasabe with the same indifferent expression. Did he really have time for this? The Admiral could have picked any other starship, there were dozens at his command. Haruka glanced at Rin, who was idly picking at a bit of dirt beneath his fingernail. He kicked his commander lightly, and Rin jerked his head up to look at the Admiral. Haruka returned his gaze to Sasabe, watching as the Admiral brought up a hologram of what looked like a rather high-end, if small, starship. As they watched, it transformed into something very closely resembling a Klingon warship.

“Klingons?” Mikoshiba asked, stepping closer to examine the hologram. “Has this been sighted?”

“Not exactly,” Sasabe replied, rubbing at his forehead. “It’s been taken.” Haruka gave the Admiral a quizzical look, mirrored by Rin. “We’ve been working on developing a ship that can travel unnoticed through Klingon space. We’ve just about done it, too, except one of our pilots escaped with it this morning.”

“And you need us to get it back,” Haruka said slowly, piecing together the fragments of information.

“And I need _you_ to get it back,” Sasabe corrected. “You have the smallest, fastest ship in this fleet, we need to send someone unnoticeable in case you end up in enemy space.” Haruka sighed inwardly. It looked like he wouldn’t be getting another bath any time soon, after all.

“With respect, Admiral, I just returned from a six-month mission.” Haruka tried to put some force into his words for the sake of Rin’s well-being, but he knew his eagerness to set out for the stars showed nonetheless. It couldn’t be helped, but his interest was piqued at the thought of getting to fly again so soon.

“And this will only take two weeks more, at most. I’m sure you can handle it.”

“I can handle it, sure, but can Rin?” Rin scowled at Haruka’s words, but stepped back when the Admiral sighed.

“Commander Rin will not be accompanying you for this mission.”

Haruka’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Wh-”

“What do you mean I won’t be accompanying him? I’m his second-in-command!” Rin stepped forward, but Haruka put out a hand to stop him. He didn’t really understand it himself, he didn’t need his commander unnecessarily overcomplicating things with his outbursts.

“What I mean, Commander, is that you will not be traveling with Captain Nanase for this mission _only_. I don’t plan to break apart one of the best piloting duos the Federation has seen, but I need people who are unattached for this expedition. Which is where you step in, Captain Mikoshiba.”

Mikoshiba looked up at the sound of his name, tearing his gaze from Rin and Haruka to rest on the Admiral. “Excuse me?”

“Mikoshiba, you will be stepping in as Nanase’s second-in-command for this mission. You will need to fly the retrieved starship back upon fulfillment of your orders.”

“What exactly are our orders, Admiral?” Mikoshiba was interested now, standing a bit closer to Haruka and Rin than before. He seemed to downright _sparkle_ at the thought of getting sent out on a mission; Haruka figured not many expeditions called for a starship the size of a small town. Rin, on the other hand, was sulking just behind Haruka. He could feel his commander’s irritation, radiating off of him in waves just like every other emotion. Rin was so easy to read, for all the front he put up, and Haruka could tell that he was hurt by Sasabe’s decision.

“You and Captain- _Commander_ Mikoshiba will track down the stolen starship, apprehend the thief, and Mikoshiba will pilot the ship back to Federation headquarters. You, Nanase, will keep the prisoner aboard the Iwatobi until his trial upon your return to Earth.” Sasabe returned to his original spot behind his desk.

“Understood, Ad-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Rin interjected, stepping forward to stand before Sasabe. “What do you mean, unattached? Who are we capturing?”

“ _You_ are not capturing anyone, Commander. You are staying here on Earth. Nanase and Mikoshiba are going out to retrieve Lieutenant Sousuke Yamazaki from what could potentially be Klingon territory. or worse, uncharted space.”

Rin choked. “S- _Sousuke_? Why the fuck would _Sousuke_ take a ship?” Haruka stepped minutely closer to Rin, readying himself in case he needed to placate his second-in-command.

“That’s what we need to find out,” Sasabe said, “and putting your emotions into this mission may jeopardize it.” He turned back to Haruka, effectively cutting off any retort Rin had thought of. “Nanase, Mikoshiba, suit up. I expect departure within three hours.”

Haruka nodded, feeling the familiar tingle along his arms at the prospect of going back into space. With that, he and Mikoshiba exited, leaving Rin and the Admiral alone.


End file.
